Segment data duplication storage system store data in a space efficient manner by only storing a newly received segment in the event that an identical segment to the newly received segment has not been previously stored. However, some user of storage systems would like the ability to encrypt data prior to storing in order to ensure security. Encryption, however, typically does not allow an identical segment to be identified and thereby eliminating the efficiency of the deduplication system. Also, some deduplication systems would like to use a compression for the data that is requested to be stored. However, compression typically does not allow an identical segment to be identified and thereby eliminating the efficiency of the deduplication system.